


After the message

by VeronicaSaeko



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, flashfic, phone message
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Dopo tre settimane dagli eventi della fine della seconda stagione, Otis prova a inviare a Maeve un altro messaggio in segreteria telefonica e Maeve lo ascolta.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Kudos: 7





	After the message

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Otis le ha lasciato un messaggio. Sono passate tre settimane dalla sua vittoria al concorso di quiz della scuola e non sono riusciti a sentirsi. Lei ha passato diverso tempo con Isaac, ma Otis le manca.

Quindi sentire la presenza di un messaggio in segreteria telefonica le accende il cuore di speranza.

Lo ascolta, sente la voce di Otis esitare al ricevitore e chiederle perché abbia ignorato il suo messaggio di tre settimane prima; le dice che la ama, glielo dice ancora una volta e le dice che l’aspetterà, quando sarà pronta.

Le dice che è orgoglioso di lei.

Il messaggio finisce, il cuore di Maeve accelera il suo battito e, prima di correre verso la casa del mittente, si reca velocemente a casa di Isaac. L’unica volta che il suo cellulare è stato al di fuori della sua portata è stato la sera dell’arresto di sua madre, quando Isaac le ha chiesto di poter comprare il necessario per i pancakes.

Chiede spiegazioni al ragazzo in sedia a rotelle, che fa finta di nulla. Lo pressa ancora, finché lui non confessa: Otis quella sera è passato a trovarla, ma lei si era già allontanata e gli aveva detto del messaggio lasciato in segreteria.

Isaac non aggiunge altro, ma dal suo silenzio Maeve capisce che è stato lui a cancellare ciò che Otis le aveva lasciato.

La ragazza non gli dà tempo di aggiungere altro, si sente tradita e fugge. Corre a perdifiato, finché non oltrepassa il ponte e arriva dall’altra parte della città. Attraversa il bosco e arriva sino al viale di casa di Otis.

Prima di scendere le scale lo chiama.

Otis risponde, con il suo solito tono imbarazzato: -Hey, Maeve-.

-Hey- dice lei.

Una pausa.

-Sono fuori- aggiunge.

Sente dei rumori di passi affrettati sulle scale dall’altro lato del ricevitore e sorride. Poco dopo la porta della casa si apre e gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo la cercano, le sorridono.

-Ho ascoltato il messaggio-.

***

_/326 parole/_


End file.
